


Dirt Road Anthem

by AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD



Series: My Enemy or My Friend [3]
Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD/pseuds/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a month since India has had her surgery, and Hanna decides it's time for India to go to a party. She calls Pitts and asks him to take them to a party that is being thrown by one of his best friends. Sadly, the entire basketball team and football team would be there, which meant Whip would be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt Road Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I explained the character of Rachel in the last fic. I searched through it and couldn't find anything. She is Pitts' sister and she hates sports. She is small-framed like India and very short. She is only 5'1.  
> India's cousin Hanna looks like Kirsten Prout.

India was lying in bed listening to her music on her iPhone when Hanna barged into her room. "Party time!!" India flew up in her bed and looked at her cousin. She was only two months younger than Hanna, but everyone assumed India was the older cousin.

"What party, Han?" Hanna grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Well, the basketball team won Friday, and the football team won last night, so Anderson is gonna though a party!" Hanna squealed out the last third of her sentence.

"Han, I've never been to a party."

"You're becoming a hermit, In, you're going. Now, get dressed!" India could hear Dirt Road Anthem playing on her phone. 

"Perfect timing, Jason Aldean, perfect timing." India groaned and then pushed off of her bed. She grabbed a cropped shirt that had a dream catcher on it, high waisted distressed short, and some boots that Hanna's dad had gotten her not long after she had moved in with them. She was still weary to look around any corners. She always felt that Charlie was still there, but Nate assured her that he wasn't and if he ever was, Nate would protect her to the end. That made India smile, he was so much like her dad, no wonder her Aunt Veronica loved him so much. 

India loosely curled her now black to red ombre hair and put on some dark make up. At that time, she heard a knock downstairs. "I got it, Han!!" India shouted as she ran downstairs. She opened the door and came face-to-face with the one person she hadn't talked to since their Christmas break began and ended. It had ended six days ago. "Hi." 

"Hey. Where's Hanna? She told me to come get you guys." India nodded and pointed upstairs.

"Still getting dressed. I don't understand why it takes her so long." Pitts laughed. "It takes me like 10 minutes, and it takes her like an hour." India's eyes grew with her hyperbole. Pitts smiled at the shorter girl. 

"Yeah, I told her she's gonna be late to her own wedding one of these days." India smiled and looked up the steps.

"Most likely. Hey, I'm getting a water, you want something?" Pitts just shook his head and smiled. "Okay. I'll go get her." After she returned with her water she ran upstairs to her cousin's room. "Han! Let's go!" India saw the girl slowly, but surely putting on eye liner and groaned at her. "I could've done that a whole lot faster." India told her as she finished putting her eye liner down. Hanna rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So? Let's go!" Hanna shouted down the banister at Pitts. 

"Alright, finally! I thought we were gonna graduate before you were done." Pitts was laughing at his joke and still was tapped in the back of the head by Hanna as she ran past him. "You gonna be okay?" India looked up at him with a quizzical look. "Football team equals Pitts at the party, Football team and Cheerleaders equals Whip at the party." India looked at the ground.

"I'll be fine. At least I should be. As long as he doesn't do anything too stupid." Pitts nodded as he walked behind the girl that he, just a month ago, always made fun of. He was starting to see her differently as a person. Maybe it's because he was getting to know her through Hanna and the way she hated certain things, he could relate to her, but it was just so weird how he felt as though they were friends even though they never talked.

"Alright, to Anderson's we go." Pitts said as he started his car. It was a 30 minute drive of laughter and singing. Between Hanna's singing and India and Pitts' laughter, India thought none of them would have voices the next day. Pitts pulled the car to a stop and India looked out at a beaten old road. "Anderson said the party is at his lake house so we got a little walking to do." Pitts helped India out of the car and then Hanna. "Let's go." The girls followed Pitts as he walked the familiar trek to his buddies parents lake house. Pitts slowed to wait for the girls and ended up between them. India was looking around them at the trees and the paths in the woods and finally a beautiful lake came into sight. She grinned at the shine from the moon glistening with it's reflection on the water.

She hadn't noticed that she had slowly pulled away from the others, and neither had her cousin, but Pitts had and he pulled her back towards them. She looked up at him and saw him looking confused. She just smiled and looked towards the door. She'd never say it out loud because she hated remembering, but that moon shining on the lake reminded her of the times she and her parents would go with Hanna and her parents to their grandparents house in Italy. You could see the moon shining off of the water so beautifully. India loved every moment of those years. They were just kids then, sadly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Pitts had turned at cornered India. Oddly, it didn't bother her that he was towering over her and blocking her from escape. She put her hand on his chest gently and pushed him back enough for her to have some personal space.

"Yeah. The lake brought an old memory back." Pitts looked outside and smiled. 

"Does for me too." India looked up at him. She noticed that his blue eyes were glowing as he looked out at the lake. It was as if he was trapped in a memory just like she was only a moment ago. They were ripped out of their moment of calm when a drunken voice called out to them.

"Pitts! My man! What's Stoker doing here?! Stupid-" Pitts quickly put his hand on Whip's mouth and walked the boy outside. India followed to make sure Pitts didn't try to fight the drunken Whip. "What the hell, Pitts!" Whip's voice was extremely slurred. India guessed that he had been drinking for at least an hour or so. 

"Dude, you need to quit drinking. You're gonna kill yourself, man!" Whip laughed sadistically.

"Maybe that's the point, Pitts. Ever think that I hate being this!" He motioned to himself. "I hate that everyone expects me to be perfect! I'm not! Newsflash to the people of the world! IT ISN'T POSSIBLE TO BE FUCKING PERFECT!!!" Whip started to storm off towards his car. "I take that back. You seem to do everything right, Pitts. You save the day, the girl. Twice. And I get kicked out of school for it because not only do they find out about the botched game, but they find out about what happened a week before the game. So I guess that makes you pretty damn perfect, huh?" 

Pitts shook his head and walked towards the lake. India followed after she saw Whip walking into the woods down one of the many trails. Pitts stopped right at the end of the dock. India could tell he was thinking about something, most likely what Whip had just said. She stopped about thee feet away from him.

"He's never actually said it, but I've always known he wanted an out. From everything in his life." Pitts told her as he motioned around him, around the lake, around his friends out on Anderson's parents boats. He looked upset as he turned to face the small girl. India just looked at him. She noticed he looked as though he wanted to cry. His eyes had grown red. His voice was now cracking. So India did the only thing she thought would help. She hugged him. He didn't understand why she did it, but he was glad she did. Before she had, he felt as though he was going to explode, like he was going to attack something, or worse, someone. And he didn't wan't it to be her. 

They stayed like that for a good while. Neither knew how long, and neither really cared. They only knew they had been standing there awhile when Hanna came out and said she was bored and ready to leave. Pitts and India split apart and began the walk with Hanna to his car. India rode up front with him this time instead of she and Hanna both riding in back. Hanna noticed the two not talking, but a smile on Pitts' face. A big smile. 

Only one thought crossed his mind at the time he was hugging his supposed enemy. He may have saved the day, and he may have saved the girl, but he was sure that no matter how nice he was to said girl, he'd never get the girl.


End file.
